TauriDundee (player)
Category:Player TauriDundee has been playing Stargatewars since July 2005, his current player ID is 6968His name on main, until recently was TauriAllianceDundee. He does not play any other incarnation of Stargatewars. However had played the first two waves of quantum under the name of AsgardAllianceDundee but deleted said account due to lack of time. Introductions to the Game In the time since TauriDundee began the game the only person he introduced for a long time was his brother SG1 Kratos. Recently however he has brought in some friends of his, most notably unholyshadow and Miceryl, both 359 Company Members. Allegiances On joining the game TauriDundee, then known as TauriAllianceDundee, not knowing much about how to play started his own alliance, called TauriAllianceDundee. After investigation he found that there was already an alliance called the Tauri Alliance so he disbanded his alliance and attempted to join them. At this time they were inactive and communication was poor so he began looking for another alliance. He found the Tauri Asgard Alliance led by Skyflame. He sent an application to join the TAA and made a member of the TAA, Lyle, his commander. He stayed loyal to Lyle through his time a new member of the TAA, after proving himself in a battle against heyyou he was promoted as a full member of the TAA. It was at this time he met Commander Jas, Alphin, Olaf, Gategod, Ashalph, Pele and many others. After a time with the TAA he was elected onto their leadership council called Curia. After the TAA disbanded due to treachery and spying those loyal went to the Earth Protectorate Alliance or EPA as its better known. A short spell in the EPA and a new incarnation of the TAA appeared, the TAA Reincarnate. HE re-joined and attempted to build them back to their gory days but it was not to be and se in January 2006 he left them and joined the EPA permanently. Since joining the EPA he has fought in one campaign, The Faction versus The Grand Alliance war which saw him mass multiple enemies. TauriDundee as a Commander He has for a long time not had any officers, until recently when he introduced his friends to the game he permitted them to become his officer and share in his income. Then a relative newbie to the game imwardog PM'd him in game asking if he could become his officer, since he was a Tauri he permitted it on this occasions. More recently a long time friend from the TAA Doom23 asked him if he could be an officer, TauriDundee has these four officers to this day. TauriDundee as an Officer He believes in loyalty to commanders and as such has had only four commanders in his entire time playing StargateWars. Lyle, Skyflame, Ukeeken, and Salvo He is an undemanding officer, causing little conflict and asking for nothing from his commanders. Ascension TauriDundee has no plans to ascend whatsoever. Allies and Enemies Not one to hold a grudge TauriDundee has no real enemies. On the other hand he likes to be a sociable type and has many friends from the game. Jamie Sheehan Salvo Ukeeken Pele Wolf359 Commander Gus Sarif Strider Arashi KGC Gungnir Lenati1 And many many more... Other Achievments April 2006 - September 2006 Deputy Diplomatic Officer September 2006 - Present Intelligence Officer and Command Member. Host of EPA and EPA Confederacy websites References Skyflame Wolf359 Pele Ukeeken Jamie Sheehan